Cuci Piring
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Jongin tidak suka jadi budak cuci piring. Tapi Beagle Line terus memaksa. Bantuan seseorang yang malah membuat Baekhyun jadi menggoda Jongin. boys love Uke!Kai AU OT12 Wolf!Era


Date

Re Yi

Jongin melirik jam dinding putih yang terpajang kaku di atas cabinet tempat menyimpan alat makan. Dua detik, lalu ia ganti melirik lima orang pria yang kini duduk dengan nyaman mengitari meja makan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen hyung duduk berdampingan. Berhadapan dengan Suho, Lay hyung dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka diam, kecuali Baekhyun hyung yang ganti menatapnya. Misterius. Licik. Khas dia sekali.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Baru saja selesai melakukan _show_ dan seluruh member EXO makan malam. Meja yang tidak terlampau lebar itu tentu tidak cukup menampung dua belas orang makan di atasnya sehingga wajar jika _member_ lain mencari tempat yang dirasa cukup nyaman dan layak untuk makan seperti di ruang tengah yang meskipun tidak memiliki meja yang luas tapi lumayan lebar.

Mereka sudah selesai makan sepertinya. Kris dan Chanyeol hyung kembali ke meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur itu untuk meletakkan setumpuk piring kotor milik _member _lain yang makan di ruang tengah. Sungguh hyung yang baik. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menawarkan diri untuk cuci piring. Setidaknya itu akan mampu mengurangi sedikit ketegangan di tempat itu. Sayangnya tidak. Itu tidak terjadi. Mereka meletakkan piring-piring itu di wastafel dan berlalu pergi untuk menonton tv lagi. menyisakan masalah. Ketegangan itu lagi.

" jadi… siapa yang akan cuci piring?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Matanya lekat menatap Jongin. Memberitahu pemuda yang paling muda di antara mereka itu bahwa ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi menegaskan sekali lagi atas tugas Jongin.

Suho dan Lay hyung yang duduk di kanan Jongin menoleh pelan. Sangat dramatis dan menyebalkan. Mengintimidasi Jongin meskipun tidak se-frontal Baekhyun.

Jongin melengos. Mengaduk-aduk sisa sup di mangkuknya.

" aku tidak mau. Kemarin aku sudah melakukannya." Tolak Jongin malas. Ia memandang satu per satu hyung-nya, berharap itu mampu meluluhkan hati mereka dan membiarkan ia pergi tidur malam ini dengan tenang.

" bahkan jika kau sudah melakukannya sebulan penuh kau tetap harus cuci piring malam ini." Kyungsoo yang menjadi harapan Jongin mematahkan hati pemuda itu atas pengkhianatannya. Jongin mendengus sebal. Merutuki nasibnya sebagai maknae.

Well. Ia bukan maknae yang benar-benar maknae jika mereka lupa. EXO masih punya Oh Sehun dan Si panda Tao. Tapi mengapa harus ia yang selalu cuci piring ia juga tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia ikut makan di ruang tengah saja jika kejadiaannya seperti ini.

" Suho hyung please…." Jongin akhirnya menyikut lengan Suho manja. Tidak Jongin sekali. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Hell, ia tidak mau jadi budak cuci piring selamanya.

Tapi Suho yang disebut-sebut berhati malaikat itu juga tidak kalah menyebalkan daripada Kyungsoo hyung. Ia menggeleng dengan polos, lalu menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Memberi simpati mungkin. Pemuda itu tidak peduli.

" lakukan saja Jongin-ah… kami akan membantu-mu meletakkan ini di wastafel. Bukankah kami baik, hum?" tanya Chen disertai cengiran nakalnya. Membuat Jongin tambah kesal.

" ayo main _kawi-pawi-po_. Kurasa itu adil." Jongin masih belum menyerah.

Namun Chen dan Baekhyun lebih cekatan dalam mengordinasi masa. Lay hyung mungkin saja akan menyetujui ini karena sedetik setelah Jongin menyampaikan rencana-nya ia menggumam sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun hyung terlebih dahulu menyahut dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

" ahh~~~ _kawi-pawi-po_ hanya dilakukan untuk _variety_. Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukan itu. Bukankah begitu, Chen-sshi?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk mencari dukungan sahabatnya itu. Dan Chen hyung kemudian mengangguk mantab. Setuju atas teori ini. Membuat Lay hyung yang semula berbaik hati untuk mengikuti _kawi-pawi-po_ ragu dan akhirnya ikut setuju.

Jongin mendelik. Malas. Ia tahu juga ini akan terjadi.

" kurasa Baekhyunnie benar. Kau bisa melakukan itu untuk kami Kai-ah." Lay hyung mengganti pendapatnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit atas provokasi Baekhyun dan Chen. Membuat Suho dan Kyungsoo hyung yang sedari tadi diam tertawa kecil. Menutupi mulut mereka dengan punggung tangan untuk menahan-nya. Menampakkan wajah-wajah jelek dengan mata yang berkerut rapat.

Jongin menyerah. Entah kenapa. Padahal ia punya alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal untuk menolak. Ia tidak lemah tentu saja. Jongin bisa berasalan untuk memanggilkan Sehun atau Tao agar melakukan tugas ini. Tapi yeah, ia merasa _absurd_ sendiri. Jongin heran sendiri mengapa ia secepat itu menyerah dan kalah.

Ah, tidak juga. Ia tahu mengapa menyerah secepat ini. Ia mungkin sudah frustasi pada Chen dan Baekhyun hyung. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menolak tetap saja hasilnya ia yang akan kalah. Sehingga keputusan yang bijaksana mungkin jika Jongin menurut saja. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi kadar keributan di _dorm_ malam ini.

Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi mencuci piring di wastafel. Ia menarik keran. Membiarkan kucuran air sedang mengalir memenuhi bak dari aluminium itu. Kemudian Chen dan Kyungsoo hyung datang padanya sambil meletakkan setumpuk mangkuk berukuran kecil dan piring. Juga gelas dan beberapa pasang sendok-sumpit. Jongin mendesah malas. Dua belas orang. Itu banyak.

Ia dengan wajah setengah mengantuk lalu mengambil spon dan sabun cair. Memerasnya kemudian untuk menjadi busa-busa putih yang lembut memenuhi tangannya.

" lakukan dengan benar Jongin-ah… jangan sampai masih berbau atau berminyak." Komentar Baekhyun sambil mengupas apel dengan riang dibelakangnya. Sesekali ia akan melirik maknae itu untuk menggoda-nya. Seperti biasa memang. Menjahili maknae line sungguh menyenangkan. Terkhusus untuk Tao, si maknae favorit Baekhyun untuk di_bully_.

Jongin memutar mata bosan. Paham betul atas _hobby_ hyung satu ini. Mau bagaimana lagi.

" pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencuci gelas terlebih dahulu. Dan, jangan mencuci gelas dan piring secara bersamaan. Itu akan membuat gelas-nya ber-"

" hyung aku tahu." Potong Jongin cepat menanggapi nasihat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak perlu menoleh. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Hyung aneh dan beagle line itu sedang tertawa senang di belakangnya. Hey. Apa menariknya sih menggoda dan mengerjai-nya? Jongin bahkan tidak seperti Tao atau Sehun yang akan bereaksi dengan _cute_ setelah di_bully_. Dia ini, tidak semenarik dan se-menyenangkan itu jika mereka lupa.

Usap. Gosok. Bilas. Teori-nya sesederhana itu. Tapi ini dua belas pasang. Dan ini lebih terasa menyebalkan daripada melelahkan.

" aku sangat ingin menemanimu di sini Jongin-ah. Tapi kurasa aku harus menertibkan _member_ karena ini sudah malam. Jadi kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja menyelesaikan dengan yang lain." Suho hyung menyela di sela aktivitas mencuci Jongin dan aktivitas menggoda Jongin yang dilakukan Beagle Line. Ia beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyuap potongan terakhir apel yang tadi Baekhyun kupas lalu menarik Lay bersamanya. Chen yang entah mengapa jadi _evil_ sekali malam ini menyahut. Menggoda sang Leader.

" hey hyung! Kenapa kau juga membawa Lay hyung? Kau bisa tinggalkan ia disini. Ah… aku tahu…" Chen menggantung kalimatnya. Bersikap solah-olah ia tahu sebuah rahasia.

" tahu? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Lay hyung penasaran. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Suho menariknya pergi. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Suho. Tapi Chen tampaknya memahami sesuatu ini. Ia rasa bertanya pada Chen akan lebih baik daripada bertanya pada Suho sendiri.

" hey! Hey! Apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi dari sini daripada tertular virus jahil kalian." Suho hyung dengan cepat mengoreksi dengan mimik wajahnya yang sok kesal. Sok kesal yang gagal dan berakhir menjadi humoris. Ia belum pandai berakting bahkan setelah sekian lama.

" ah-ya… hyung tidak perlu se-histeris itu. Kami mengerti apa maksud hyung sebenarnya." Baekhyun belum jera untuk menggoda Suho. Ia berkedip dengan manis ke arah sang Leader dan Lay hyung. Memberi kode-kode rahasia yang semua orang tahu kecuali Lay hyung seorang. Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk mencuci piring akhirnya menoleh kesal. Sedikit kasihan jika boleh jujur. Ia tidak menyangka saja bahwa Baekhyun hyung akan sekejam itu.

" hyung harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum hyung berniat mengambil piring dan melemparkannya pada mereka." Pendapat Jongin terasa dingin. Menusuk dan memerintah. Ia melanjutkan lagi tugasnya dalam diam kemudian. Membiarkan semua orang di dapur itu terdiam dengan kagetnya mengetahui _maknae_ mereka sekeren itu.

" a-a- aku rasa kau benar Jongin-ah. Lama-lama di sini hanya akan membuatku kesal." Suho hyung menjawab ragu. Antara heran dan kagum pada Kim Jongin yang bahkan sekarang tampak lebih '_leader'_ daripada dirinya. Ini sesuatu yang cukup langka sebenarnya.

Suho mengapit lengan Lay erat meninggalkan dapur itu. Membiarkan sang _maknae_ seorang diri menghadapi Beagle Line yang terkenal tangguh itu.

.

.

.

Satu menit kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Jongin menunggu dalam diam. Menanti-nanti akan aksi Baekhyun hyung seperti apa. Tapi satu menit ke belakang itu hanya ada suara air, tangan-nya yang sedang menggosok piring, juga tawa para _member_ lain sedang nonton tv di ruang tengah. Terdengar riuh dan jauh. Setenang itu bahkan sampai Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu heran. Ini tidak biasanya. Mungkinkah mereka diam-diam kabur dan meninggalkannya? Jongin akan menoleh, tapi sepasang tangan kokoh memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Membuat ia terdiam dengan tubuh kaku.

" boleh kubantu?" tanya orang itu lembut. Sangat lembut dan menghembus tengkuknya langsung. Membuat sensasi aneh dan geli menjalar dari titik itu ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. Kali ini ia benar-benar menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orang yang sudah dengan kurang ajar memeluknya seperti ini. Hell, bagus sekali jika ada _member_ lain yang ingin membantunya. Tapi jika caranya seperti ini Jongin akan dengan suka rela berpikir lebih dulu.

Pemuda di belakang itu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Jongin ketika _maknae_ itu menoleh. Dan ketika ia berhasil, tidak hanya Jongin yang terdiam kaget namun juga tim _Beagle_ yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka berdua dari meja makan.

" aishh… jangan bermesraan di sini. Kalian membuatku sakit mata." Chen hyung meneriaki mereka berdua keras. Merasa terganggu pada apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya sambil menutup mata dengan tangan. Kyungsoo yang memahami situasi ini segera menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut berdiri juga dan memaksanya pergi.

" hey… aku ingin menonton ini. Jangan menggangguku." Protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia bersikeras untuk duduk lagi.

" ini bukan drama anak sekolah yang bisa kau tonton Baekki. Kau belum cukup umur". Ingat Kyungsoo pantang menyerah. Ia dibantu Chen segera menyeret Baekhyun berdiri untuk kedua kali dan menariknya keluar dari dapur.

Jongin dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh melihat kelakuan tim_ Beagle_. Tidak terlalu heran.

Baru setelah memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini, Luhan kembali memeluk Jongin lebih erat. Kepalanya yang tersandar di bahu Jongin tampak nyaman disana. Sambil sesekali ia menghirup aroma pinus yang menguar dari leher jenjang pemuda itu.

" kau benar ingin membantu?" tanya Jongin heran. Pura-pura heran. Karena ia tidak benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaan di hadapan-nya atau pada pertanyaan itu sendiri. Sentuhan Luhan dan caranya bernafas di leher Jongin itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia menggeliat pelan. Membuang rasa nyaman yang perlahan mulai mengacaukan seluruh inderanya.

" tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasihku."

Jongin memutar mata bosan mendengar itu. Dengan tangan berbusa-nya ia hati-hati melepaskan lengan Luhan yang melingkar di perutnya. Membuat pemuda cantik di belakang itu semakin merengkuh Jongin erat. Tidak suka atas penolakan itu.

Jongin terpaksa menyerah. Ia sadar jika ia memaksa malah bajunya yang akan basah.

" aku bukan kekasihmu dan jangan sok romantis. Jika kau serius maka cepatlah menyingkir dan bilas gelas-gelas itu." Ia menimpali dengan wajah kesal. Dan suara yang dibua-buat kesal. Sungguh jika Luhan mampu mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Pasti Luhan akan mengejeknya.

Luhan mengulum senyum melihat wajah gugup dengan ekspresi kesal di depannya. Itu terlihat kontras dan menarik. Seperti ia melihat seorang 'Kim Jongin' dan 'Kai EXO'. Sesuatu yang sama tapi berbeda. Warna merah yang tersepuh alami di atas pipi coklat itu pasti milik Jongin. Tapi caranya menatap yang dingin itu adalah sisi seorang Kai. Luhan menyukai kedua pribadi itu. Entah mengapa.

" baiklah-baiklah. Aku bantu dari sini, okey?" Luhan menyerah pada akhirnya. Ia menyeringai dari balik punggung Jongin, melepas pelukannya dan meniti lengan Jongin untuk menautkan telapak tangan mereka di dalam air. Menggenggam jemari Jongin dan mengusap-usapnya lembut.

" hyung…" Jongin merengek kesal. Ya, antara kesal dan malu. Jongin tidak tahu yang mana yang membuat wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Ia benci ini sungguh. Ia tidak suka ketika Luhan menggodanya dengan berlebihan begini. Karena itu akan membuatnya berpikir macam-macam. Tentang perasaan Luhan, tentang perhatian-nya. Tentang apapun yang membuat Jongin percaya diri.

Karena, Luhan memang begitu pada semua orang.

Minseok hyung. Kyungsoo hyung. Dan satu lagi _maknae_ Sehun.

Luhan baik dan perhatian pada semua orang. Dan Jongin takut hanya ia yang menganggapnya lain.

Luhan tidak menyukainya seperti 'itu'. Sesuatu yang selalu Jongin yakinkan dalam hatinya.

" baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo berhenti main-main dan mulai bekerja." Luhan melepas tautan tangan mereka dan beralih dari leher Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis. Membuat pipinya yang tebal tercetak manis. Ia menatap Jongin sesekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin peduli. Luhan memang manis. Dan ia akan tersenyum seperti itu pada siapa saja.

Luhan mendorong Jongin sedikit ke samping. Ia menggulung lengan sweater-nya sampai ke siku dan mencelupkan kedua tangan-nya ke dalam air. Membantu Jongin membilas gelas-gelas bening yang baru dicuci _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Mereka bekerja dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. Menikmati keheningan ini dengan menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

" Jongin…" panggil Luhan pelan. Ia masih sibuk dengan dua puluh enam biji sumpit di tangan-nya. Serius dengan itu tanpa perlu melihat Jongin yang hampir selesai dengan mangkuk-mangkuk kecilnya.

" hum…" sahut Jongin sama pelan-nya. Ia melirik sekilas hyung cantik itu. Lalu kembali tekun mengusap piring putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari dasar wastafel.

" aku melihat sebuah restoran China yang baru dibuka saat kita pulang tadi. Lusa sore kulihat jadwal kita kosong. Kau ingin pergi kesana?" Luhan berhenti dari acara membilas sumpitnya. Menatap sekumpulan batang dari _steel _itu lekat. Tidak menatap Jongin yang kini masih sibuk dengan piring jingga yang bercorak bunga.

" mungkin. Jika kau mentraktir." Gumam Jongin ringan. Tidak merasa aneh pada pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Geli sendiri pada lelucon-nya yang terdengar sangat berharap itu.

" kurasa itu bukan ide buruk." Jongin tercekat dalam diam. Ia menoleh dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan benar-benar menyetujui itu.

" ini ajakan kencan?" tanya Jongin akhirnya. Ia mengulum senyum. Antara masih berharap bahwa teori-nya benar dan menertawakan dirinya yang masih berpikiran semelankolis begitu.

" aku tidak berkencan dengan pria jika kau lupa. Kurasa… ini undangan makan saja. Tidak seistimewa itu." Luhan brengsek. Tidak. Luhan adalah lelaki paling rasional. Ia dengan sukses telah mencambuk harapan romantis Jongin dan melemparkan kesadaran pemuda itu dengan kasar. Jongin mendecih pelan. Tidak suka pada rasa kecewa yang perlahan merayapi hatinya.

" kenapa kita tidak pergi dengan yang lain? Bukankah ini makan malam biasa? Ayo ajak Sehun atau Tao juga. Kami para _maknae_ sangat suka ditraktir para hyung." Jongin menimpali asal. Sedikit kesal walaupun itu tidak membuat Luhan tersadar. Uhm, memang harusnya seperti itu. Luhan seharusnya tidak tahu atas apa-apa yang mengganggu Jongin.

" aku tidak sekaya itu. Jadi biarkan aku hanya pergi berdua denganmu." Entah mengapa. Jongin terkesiap mendengar '_berdua denganmu' _yang meluncur dengan datarnya dari mulut Luhan. Kata-kata terdengar manis dan intim. Bahkan dalam nada seringan itu. Dan dua kata itu mampu membuat jantungnya terbentur. Bertalu keras dalam tiga atau empat detakan. Sekali lagi ini membuat Jongin tidak nyaman. Ia merutuk betapa lemah dan bodohnya ia di hadapan Lu Han.

" ha-ha. Aku mengerti. Ini pasti menyenangkan." Jongin memuji sendiri rencana mereka. Sekedar basa-basi. Hanya bentuk ucapan terima kasih seorang adik kepada kebaikan hati kakaknya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tentu saja.

" kuharap tidak ada _sasaeng fans_ yang menguntit dan mulai berpikir macam-macam. Benarkan?" Luhan akhirnya menoleh. Bersama satu senyum riang terkembang. Menganggap bahwa itu adalah lelucon yang bagus. Namun tidak untuk Jongin. Lelucon itu tidak lucu. Itu menyakitinya. Menamparnya. Lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumam.

.

.

.

.

" kalian pergi kencan?" Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur bertanya datar. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral. Meminumnya sembari menunggu jawaban Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan piring terakhir yang ia cuci malam ini di rak. Luhan yang dengan baik hati membantunya telah pergi lebih dulu ke ruang tengah untuk menonton drama. Tidak mengapa. Sehingga ia tidak perlu menyumpal mulut Baekhyun hyung yang sangat frontal itu.

" hyung menguping?" ia tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jongin lebih suka duduk lagi dan mengupas satu pisang yang tersisa di atas meja makan. Memakan-nya dengan nyaman. Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang masih menunggu. Ia menyeringai kecil.

" secara teknis hanya tidak sengaja mendengar." Baekhyun memberi alasan.

Ia berjalan ke meja dan duduk dihadapan Jongin. Masih penasaran akan rencana mereka berdua.

" jika tidak sengaja mendengar kau pasti tahu jawaban-nya, hyung. Ini makan biasa. Bukan kencan. Kecuali kau melewatkan bagian penting itu." Jongin mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai lagi. Melihat betapa besar rasa ingin tahu hyung-nya itu menyenangkan juga.

" aku tidak melewatkan satu kata pun. Asal kau tahu itu."

" lalu? Apa kau pantas bertanya setelah memahami semua ini?"

" aku tahu kau kesal karena ini bukan ajakan kencan tapi jangan bicara sedingin itu."

UHUKK

Jongin tersedak pisang yang ia makan. Ia menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya untuk mengeluarkan pisang yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya sambil menyumpahi dalam hati mengapa Baekhyun sepintar itu membaca wajahnya. Sangat berbahaya. Orang-orang seperti Baekhyun hyung adalah predator berita yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun yang kini ganti menyeringai. Ia menyodorkan botol airnya, mempersilahkan Jongin meminum itu.

" terlihat jelas? Ini sangat memalukan." Jongin tahu tidak ada gunanya mengelak atau mencari alasan. Apalagi setelah reaksinya yang berlebihan itu Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayai setiap kata-katanya kecuali kejujuran itu sendiri. Ia sedikit merasa menyesal sekarang dan berencana kabur secepatnya. Kalau bisa.

" semua orang dapat melihat itu Jongin-ah. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya."

" ya, semua orang. Kecuali hyung itu sendiri. Apa kau sedang mengatakan Luhan hyung bodoh? kau tega sekali hyung…" Jongin menggeleng dramatis. Cukup berharap bahwa itu mampu membalas Baekhyun. Dan mungkin juga mengalihkan perhatian-nya agar tidak mencecar Jongin terus.

" hey, aku tidak bilang ia bodoh. Luhan hyung itu cerdas. Hal senyata kau pasti akan dengan cepat ia sadari. Hanya kurasa, ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Mungkin saja seperti itu."

Demi apapun Jongin hampir tersedak kedua kali oleh air yang sedang ia minum. Tapi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Lewat matanya yang tajam ia menangkap seringai Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil mencegahnya berbuat bodoh lagi.

" ah… benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Jongin meletakkan botol ditangan-nya cepat dan segera beranjak. Baekhyun akan semakin keterlaluan bila ia ada disini. Dan cara paling ampuh untuk membuat pria imut itu diam dengan meninggalkan-nya. Setidaknya ini sering berhasil.

" akan kubelikan sekotak ayam goreng jika besok ia tidak menyatakan cinta padamu."

Jongin berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh, dan menangkap seringai aneh Baekhyun lagi.

" ah… jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin hitam. Dan jelek." Baekhyun berlalu melewati Jongin dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu riang. Tidak peduli pada wajah _shock_ dan bingung Jongin yang seperti foto jpg.

" apa maksudmu hyung?" Jongin segera tersadar dan mengejar Baekhyun. Tapi sang _hyung _hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

" ah… berlatihlah pada Tao bagaimana ekspresi terkejut yang _cute _dan cantik. Kurasa itu akan bagus untuk lusa daripada wajah bodoh itu. Ha~~ dan berhenti NG sendiri. Itu sangat tidak romantis."

End


End file.
